A Dark Resurgence
by Alzbeta Batoriova
Summary: YST/Message Late Edo era. The Tokugawa shogunate orders the execution of a playwright whose dramatic piece involved nine mystical armors. A commander of the army is left to ponder the aftermath and realizes that all may not have been destroyed.


"A Dark Resurgence"  
By: Seinasu  
Disclaimer: _Yoroiden-Samurai Troopers_ is copyright © Sunrise and all others associated with legal rights.

* * *

_"These men who claimed that the play of the armored warriors were real have mocked the authorities. Claiming to be the voice of God they called for the end of this world. This is deemed an act of rebellion against the shogun government. As such... you shall be sentenced to death."_

- Episode 4 of the _Yoroiden-Samurai Troopers _OVA _"Message"

* * *

_

The head was brought before the commander in the aftermath of the theater's destruction: it was washed, groomed, and presented atop a spiked board. Bending down and leaning forward, the commander noticed the small paper tag that was attached to the playwright's newly cropped pigtail. Written on the tag was the name of the deceased and the name of the person who performed the execution. Normally this sort of presentation was more suited for a battle's aftermath, but for this particular situation, the commander wanted to make sure that he saw the head for himself.

The skin was well tanned, as if the playwright had never given up his days as a member of the bushi class. He had a thin mustache above his lips - most likely a result of Western influence. The thought of this individual willingly associating himself with outsiders – European barbarians – disgusted the chief commander of the Tokugawa shogunate.

_Fool, _he resentfully thought_. I once respected you. You were once a noble warrior whom I was proud to call 'friend' and fought side-by-side with. _

He abruptly frowned when he noticed the man's eyelids were still open, and his lifeless pupils had been rolled upward, as if he was looking up at the heavens.

_Bad luck, _the commander thought as he lifted his face away from the head and stood upright. _A part of me wishes I can just close your eyes and pretend they had been closed all along... Damn you. It's as if you wanted me to suffer, despite the fact that you were a peaceful man. You followed your kirishitan wife's ways of life. Why couldn't you have kept this a secret? Had you not seen this in your visions?_

The commander shifted his gaze to the soldier who was holding the spiked board. He silently nodded at him, indicating that he was finished with the inspection. The soldier bowed and took the head away. The commander then turned to the rest of his men and gave them orders to head back to the capital.

He watched as his men filed out one by one until the last soldier vanished into the woodlands just a few yards away. Once he was alone, he turned around and gazed out at the ruins that were once the prosperous theater that was owned by the playwright.

_This was for the best, _he told himself, trying to sound convincing even in his own mind. _You should've known that all of this was forbidden. The shogun have been aware of the yoroiden for many years, and I warned you not to do this. I warned you not to go through with the 'Suiko Sen Kan Kan.' Old friend, you were a kind man yet at the same time you were also stubborn. _

He rubbed his chin as he laid eyes upon the headless corpses that were strewn about the dry earth and rubble – all executed by his men. The soldiers had been quick but brutal with their assault. Deep down, a part of him regretted not arriving sooner. Maybe he could've warned his old friend and his family. They could've escaped to another part of Japan and started their lives over under an oath of silence.

_No! What am I thinking? He only brought this upon himself! I warned him time and time again! I didn't want to see an honorable man such as himself brought down like this! The yoroiden... Those armors are destructive forces - if they were to ever fall into the wrong hands... I understand why the shogun asked me to lead my men to him. The production may inform the wrong sort of individual who may actually succeed in discovering those sealed armors. If that were to happen... _

He sighed aloud. _This was for the best, my friend. Better me than someone else... Please believe that._

His thoughts drifted to the playwright's family. _I never bothered to learn the names of your kirishitan wife or child. The thought of you having relations with such a shameful woman disgusted me. How could she, who is rumored to be related to the Kaosu clan, be a follower of a single god?_

He smiled bitterly as he tilted his head back and gazed up at the vast, late afternoon skies. Clouds slowly drifted across the distant sun, blocking its warming rays.

_I hope your child did not suffer much._

The sound of bells unexpectedly rang in his ears. Lowering his head, he studied his surroundings of smoldering debris and bloodied, burnt bodies. Moments later, the bells ceased their sounds.

_I must be tired._ The commander rubbed his temples. _I should return to the capital and file my full report._

As he turned his back on the ruins, he saw someone standing at the foot of the woodlands where his men had disappeared through. It was a small child with unmistakable red hair that was worn up in a ponytail. She (he assumed it was a female) had ghostly pale skin that greatly contrasted against her strange black gown and her white shoes. Sea green eyes glared at the commander and it immediately sent chills down his spine.

_It's as if she is looking straight into my soul!_

The commander soon took notice of an unmistakable gold crucifix that was worn around the girl's neck.

His duties as a soldier for the shogunate took over his personal thoughts as he barked at the child, "You _will_ remove that object around your neck this instantly before I strike you down for bringing dishonor to the regime of the shogun!"

The girl said nothing. Instead, her sea green pupils vanished, replaced by an eerie white glow. The commander swiftly placed his hand upon his sword's handle and was prepared to draw his blade when a sharp pain struck his shoulder. His eyes shifted downward and saw a thin spray of blood fly out from his wound. Something managed to pierce through his armor and tear through his flesh.

_Impossible!!_

Another stream of pain shot across his other arm, causing him to release his hold over his sword. He fell to his knees and twisted his face in agony, as he continued to stare at the strange little girl. The crucifix around her neck was floating mysterious in the air next to her round face. Her eyes were void of life and the sound of bells echoed in the air.

"Evil spirit," he whispered under his breath. _"Accursed creature!"_

A ghostly image of the playwright mysteriously appeared next to the girl, his eyes concealed by the shadows of the treetops and his feet nowhere to be seen. The commander's eyes widen in alarm as he bore witness to the man who was supposed to be dead and he grasped his connection to this creature. Moments later, the ghost vanished and the little girl was suddenly swallowed by a pillar of light.

"COME BACK!" the commander cried as he stretched out his hand to the child. "Do not do this to yourself! You must not stray back to the living!"

The light quickly faded into nothing along with the child. The commander dropped his hand upon the scorched earth and he hung his head between his shoulders.

"His child," he said in a trembling voice, "She is enraged with what happened... but no!" He shook his head and laughed cynically. He pounded his fist against the ground. "_**You**_ did this to her! You wouldn't have met such a disgraceful end if you hadn't spoken of the _yoroiden!_ The public was not meant to hear such a legend! It shouldn't have been presented as truth! Not now! Not until _**they**_ have arrived and the armors recognize them as their true bearers!"

It was a long time before the commander could pull himself up to his feet and persuade himself to head back home. Despite the wounds he received on both of his arms, he was alive... and worried.

_The child will remain forever cursed until the yoroiden comes full circle. Even then, what will happen after the events of the 'Suiko Sen Kan Kan' have followed through? What will she search for when everything she loves is long gone?

* * *

_THE END

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I didn't put any emphasis on what the commander looked like, simply because I wanted the focus of the story to be on the fact that, while the Troopers and Masho were the only bearers of the nine armors, there have been other people aware of the armor legend. Kaosu had the armors sealed away, until the destined bearers arrived and the seals were broken. During this time, as seen in the OVA _Message_, people fought for many years to prevent the armors from falling into the wrong hands. You see warriors of all shape and sizes protecting the armors; some of them take their duties as far as sacrificing their lives to ensure the safety of the armors. Then I have my OC, who works for the Japanese shogunate. He's no hero but at the same time, I don't see him as a villain either. He's just someone who works for a powerful regime but he also understands the armor legend and the consequences it brings upon humanity.

A special "thank you" go out to both **Ally W.** and **Firestar9mm** for their inputs on this piece. Please read their stories because they are well thought out, well written, and (in my opinion) some of the most original YST/RW authors on this site.


End file.
